So This Is It?
by Megzzerr
Summary: Being apart of Summerslam was supposed to be great, yet she was miserable...why...because the man she had secretly been seeing was leaving WWE after tonight and he didnt even tell her. Her heart was broken, and so was his. Jeff/Oc Review please!


Disclaimer-I do not own WWE, I own the character Danni that's all, all others belong to themselves or WWE. Please review, its much appreciated. Jeff/Oc/Beth. The poem at the end Is mine. By the way Amy is Lita in case ya'll didn't know. x

**Danni sat nervously in the women's locker room, kicking the leg of the make-up table repeatedly. Herself ,Melina and Amy were the only ones left in the room. Amy had come to visit some friends backstage at Summerslam along with Rob Van Dam & Shannon Moore. The rest of the Diva's had gone to the main locker room to watch the rest of Summerslam with the Superstars from all three brands. All the Diva's were pissed off that they had been left out of Summerslam! Then the day of the event it had been decided they would participate in a 15 women battle royal match that would be taped for the Summerslam DVD but wouldn't actually air on TV. The TNA Knockouts would love this, WWE Divas being left off the actual show! All the Divas showed their anger except one…………Danni. She had said nothing about the match that had been won by Beth Phoenix, she just sat there and kicked the leg of the table. The other Divas figured she was taking her anger out on the table over being left off of Summerslam, but that wasn't the reason….. Melina and Amy knew that, and they were the only ones that knew this. They watched their friend with concern as Danni stared at the ground, she hadn't looked at the TV, since the Jeff Vs Punk match had ended, now Undertaker had just returned and choke slammed CM Punk, that's when she knew it was truly over, there had been speculation for months over whether Jeff was leaving or not. Had he signed a new contract, had he not, was he taking a few months off, was he retiring, only few people knew, Matt knew, Shannon Knew, Shane knew, Matt had been doing some cryptic tweets on twitter over the speculation of Jeff's contract, then the wrestling sites said he was finishing up at Summerslam to take some time off to tour with his band Peroxwhy?gen and to maybe start his own reality show…… Danni didn't think that was Jeff's style, having everyone follow him around, Jeff liked his space, liked to be alone…. But hey what did she know….she was only sleeping with him…….yes Danni was sleeping with Jeff Hardy, when she arrived at Smackdown he helped train her, they became friends and then one thing led to another and they began having an affair. But Jeff was with Beth and they made it clear it was just sex, but Danni stupidly began falling in love….and stopped the affair without him knowing why, they hadn't talked in about a month and Danni hadn't been the same since, she couldn't believe Jeff didn't tell her his plans of leaving, she had asked and he said he was didn't know what he was going to do yet, well now he obviously knew and thanks to the internet so did everyone else.**

**Amy and Melina looked on in concern at their friend who was still looking at the ground.**

"**Dan, sweetie are you ok?" Melina questioned placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**Danni flinched a little. "Yeah, I…. I'm fine." **

**Amy frowned. "You don't look fine Dan…" Amy loved Danni, she too had helped train her, she knew about Jeff and Danni, she didn't mind, she hadn't liked Beth since she heard Beth was bitching about her ever since the Adam/Matt situation, and as well because of that Amy knew she had no right to judge Danni and Jeff either, not that she ever did.**

**Danni froze for a moment before speaking. "How…." Is all she managed to say.**

"**How, what Dan." Melina asked.**

"**How could he not tell me, how could he not tell me he was going." Danni cried.**

"**I, I don't know Danni, I really don't." Melina frowned.**

"**Danni, you know Jeff, he keeps things private." Amy said trying to make her feel better.**

"**Amy, there's been speculation over the internet about it for the last 2 months, it's all their taking about, so obviously others knew too!" Danni explained.**

"**Danni, maybe you showed go talk to him." Amy said putting an arm around her.**

"**How can I, Beth's here tonight, I saw her earlier." **

"**I know she's here, look I'm sure Jeff wont leave without saying goodbye to you Dan, he cares too much about you." Amy smiled.**

"**If he cared he would have told me." Danni said wiping her tears.**

**Amy and Melina said nothing, what more could they say.**

"**Well, I'm gonna go find Matt." Amy said.**

"**Yeah, and John and Miz are waiting for me." Melina said giving a smile before exiting the room.**

"**You gonna be ok babe." Amy questioned.**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine, you know me Ames tough as nails." She said smiling as Amy left the room., when she left she began crying again. Amy stayed at the other side of the door, she could hear her friend crying her eyes out over Jeff, the pain she was feeling, she knew Jeff meant a lot to Danni, she had been down since she ended things with him.**

***JEFF POV***

Myself and Beth came back from the medics, my back was pretty sore after the TLC match, I had jumped off of a 20 foot ladder after all. I was glad it was over, but sad too, tonight would be my last time hearing the roars of the fans, for a while anyway, hearing them scream, "HARDY HARDY" that's what keeps me going the fans, always had been, most of the kids out there probably didn't know tonight was my last night, but most of the teens and adults did, there were some "Thank You Jeff" signs in the crowd. The net had been swirling with rumours for months about my status with WWE, what was I going to be doing if I left, was I doing a reality show, going back to TNA?, I had thought about the reality show, but nothings dealt yet, and going back to TNA? Hell No! WWE is the place to be! As Beth went to the canteen to meet Shane, Shannon, Julie and Matt I showered. While I was in the shower, my mind began to race, was I doing the right thing by leaving, Should I stay, what about Danni…….Danni, she had been in my thoughts ever since I met her, she was unlike any girl I had ever met, she was so free and energetic all the time, she was always so full of life and never let anything get her down, she was an amazing in ring performer, thanks to me, then we became close friends, and then one night I kissed her, did I regret it then….No, did I regret it now…..No, funny isn't it? I'm with Beth the one who has stood with me through everything, through all of my habits, my suspensions and yet here I am head over heals for some other girl. Then again I wouldn't be Jeff Hardy if life had no complications In it. I don't think she knew I was leaving, she had questioned me but at the time I didn't even know what I was going to do then, it was only in the past 2 weeks I had made my mind up fully, and I hadn't told many people. But god, I loved that girl, damn! Did I just say love, that's a word we promised we'd never use with each other, we promised ourselves we wouldn't fall in love, and I guess Danni kept hers because she finished things not so long ago. And we haven't spoken since….that sucked. She obviously wanted nothing more to do with me, so I had to forget her. I didn't want to but what choice did I have, I couldn't leave Beth, I thought about it, but I couldn't do it, she had put up with my crap for so long, telling her I loved someone else would surely kill her. Was I leaving to save my relationship, pretty much, if I had stayed, seeing Danni with guys every Tuesday would hurt me, and I didn't want to be hurt but I didn't want to hurt her either.

***END JEFF POV***

***DANNI POV***

I cant believe I'm so miserable, my first Summerslam and here I am sulking over something I cant change. Why…why did I have to go and fall in love with Jeff! Why was he so perfect? Why did I miss having him so much! Why was he leaving…… I needed to know, but Beth was here!

Suddenly my phone vibrated.

"_Hello"_

"_Danni, it's Amy, Beth is at catering with Matt and the guys, if you want to talk to Jeff now's your chance."_

"_Ok….. I'll talk to him, thanks Amy." I said hanging up._

I finally got up from the chair and began wandering the halls for his locker room. I found it the door open and there he was dressed and bag packed. I decided to wait until he turned around to speak, not for it to look dramatic, but because I was speechless when I saw him, he was so banged up from the match and all I wanted to do was take care of him, but that wasn't my job……it was hers. As he swung his bag around his shoulder he turned and finally saw me.

"Danni?"

Hearing him say my name made me melt.

"Hi." Is all I managed to say.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said frowning.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He said smiling.

"That was a great match tonight." I said.

"Yeah, pretty sore now though." He admitted holding his back.

"Yeah, that swanton was crazy……. But I guess when its your last match you're going to go all out right?" I asked.

***JEFF POV* **Damn! She knew I was leaving, I didn't want to have this conversation with her, it was too difficult!

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said giving her a smile.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye Jeff, after everything we've been through, you were just going to go." She questioned.

I stood there not answering….

"Ok then, have a nice Jeff." She said walking away but I grabbed her hand turning her around.

"Wait! I didn't know what to do Dan, you finished things with me, you wouldn't talk to me, I hadn't heard from you in a month, I thought you didn't care about me." I argued.

"Jeff I never stopped caring about you, its because I cared for you that I ended things between us." She cried.

"What do you mean Danni, you wouldn't answer my calls, or talk to me that's caring?" I asked.

"Jeff I did all that because my feelings for you were growing stronger every time we were together." She admitted.

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying I started to fall in love with you Jeff…… I am in love with you."

"Since when." I asked.

"It doesn't matter….." She muttered.

"It does to me….how long Dan?"

"A couple of months….." She admitted.

"Months??? You've felt like this for a couple of months?"

"Jeff I'm sorry, I know we said we wouldn't fall in love, but I couldn't help it, I didn't want to break up but I had to, I knew I couldn't have you so I let you go." She said crying.

"Danni, I….. I fell in love with you when I started training you." I smiled, I know I should have said nothing but seeing her cry thinking I thought of her as a bit on the side made me feel sick, Danni was so much more than that and I needed her to know that. I did love her, more than I should.

"But, I cant leave Beth….. I cant break her heart Dan, I really cant." I admitted, even though it was so hard to say.

"But you can break mine." She cried, I cupped her face.

"I never meant to break your heart Danni…. I'm breaking my own by leaving you" I said.

"Don't leave Jeff…please." She begged.

"I have to Dan…. It's for the best."

"Are you leaving because of me?" She asked.

I sighed. "That's part of it…..Danni, I'm in love with you but I'm with Beth I have been for nearly 10 years, I owe it to her to try and make things work….. She's been with me through everything….I'm so sorry…but the only way I'll get over you is if I don't see you Dan."

"I don't want to lose you……" She whispered.

"Baby, you have to move on, because if I know you're still waiting for me when I come back, I wont be able to stop myself from being with you again….. And as much as I love you Dan, I don't wanna do it to Beth." I admitted holding her.

"Jeff, I've been trying to get over you, believe me I've tried, It's so hard seeing you with Beth!" She said falling into my arms.

"I know Dan, I know It is, but you have to move on for me, forget me." I said, jesus what was I saying, I didn't want her to forget me, I wanted her to be with me, only me, but how could I? What about Beth, I had to stay strong!

"I could never forget you Jeff, no matter how much I try, I'll never forget you." She said as our faces got closer. I couldn't stop myself and I crushed my lips on hers. She placed her hands on my face and deepened the kiss, as I pushed her softly against the wall and kissed her again.

"Jeff…..." She moaned roaming her hands all over my chest.

"Danni, I lo." I was interrupted

"Don't say it Jeff…..I cant hear it again." She said placing her head on my chest.

I sighed. "I do though."

She cried. "I know." She was in tears and I hugged her letting a few tears drop myself.

I just held her for several minutes, not wanting to let her go, just rock her gently in my arms forever.

"Jeff, promise you'll never forget me." She asked.

I smiled placing her long brown hair behind her ear. "I couldn't if I tried Dan." She smiled and snuggled into me again as we sat on the floor.

***DANNI POV***

"How am I going to do this without you Jeff?" She said looking at me.

"You just gotta let it fly." He smiled, those were the exact words he had said in an interview when he came back, now he was leaving and telling me to live by that saying. I just nodded standing up.

"So this is it." I frowned.

"For now." He said smiling at me.

Then Beth entered the room.

"Jeff you ready….oh Hi, Danni right?" She questioned smiling at me wrapping herself around Jeff.

I looked at him, his face full of guilt for pulling her close.

"Yeah that's right, I was just saying goodbye to Jeff." I admitted.

"Aww that's nice, I cant wait to have him to myself." She said as he frowned.

"Yeah, I bet you cant." I said as Evan Bourne entered the locker.

"Oh hey Danni, sorry to interrupt, um I was just wondering, um you wanna get something to eat with me, just the two of us?" He asked, as he nodded at Jeff and Beth.

I smiled at him and looked at Jeff, who looked away. "Yeah definitely Evan, I'd love to."

Jeff just frowned, what could I say, he told me to move on, I had no choice, he wasn't going to leave Beth.

"Awesome, well, I'm ready to go when you are." He said.

"Yeah, I'm ready now, I just gotta grab my bag on the way."

"Cool, let's go, hey Jeff, awesome show out there man, you're gonna be missed, don't be away too long." Evan smiled.

"Thanks man, means a lot!" Jeff said smiling, looking like he was going to kill someone if he didn't get out of here.

I looked at Jeff and smiled.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, thank you for everything Jeff, from the bottom of my heart." I said hugging him, I swear I felt his lips on my neck and I could swear Beth saw from the glare she gave Jeff.

"Bye Dan." He said as Evan and I left the room.

Evan waited outside the women's locker as I grabbed my bag, Before I left the room my phone vibrated. A message from Jeff.

_If things were different and our love was right_

_I would fight for you with all my might!_

_If you were crying day or night….._

_I would hold you always tight……_

_I would run a million miles_

_Just to see your beautiful smile_

_If I could only call you mine_

_Everyday Id wake up fine._

_And if we were in a different life_

_I'd ask you to be my wife._

_Danni, I love you, and I will always love you, you will always own my heart-Jeff_

I smiled at the message, so beautiful and passionate as always, I knew I would never move on, but I'd try…..If I owned Jeff's heart like he said someday I we would find each other again, I had to believe that…I had to believe this wasn't the end.

__________________________________________________________

**So good, bad terrible, feedback please! I just wanted to write one since Jeff is taking time off from WWE. And yes RVD, Shannon and Amy were really backstage! ****J**


End file.
